whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Homo novis
Homo novis is a term used in Scientology mythology to describe a the "godlike" clear Scientologist. In the Scientology view, the clear are so superior in abilities compared to normal humans (H. sapiens) that they should be seen as a different species, a master race.Scientific names, even quasi-scientific names like Homo novis are always set in italics, though Hubbard apparently did not know this They teach that one can become a superior race to humans by purchasing their (very expensive) training. Normal (non-scientologist) humans are referred to as Homo sapiens, "homo saps" or simply "wogs", the latter originally being British English 19th century slur possibly meaning "'w'ily 'o'riental 'g'entleman", later extended to all foreigners everywhere who were all considered not to be truly "white" neither genetically nor behaviourally.Pollywogs and Golliwogs, the Wog faq Scientology's view of Homo sapiens How do Scientologists see those who have achieved the superior state of H. novis view themselves as compared to non-scientologists? (NOTE: All of the following quotes are taken directly from their publicly released books. An "auditor" in Scientology is the person who guides the subject through the processes used to achieve the goal.) :“…He has a composite being, good enough to be called Homo novis—a theta-animated MEST body possessed of new and desirable attributes. …The auditor has made what we are calling a MEST Clear—a good, sane, rational being about a skyscraper higher than Homo sapiens.”:L. Ron Hubbard. A History of Man. page 63. 2007ed. :“He is Homo sapiens. He is in terrible condition taken from the viewpoint of Homo novis. …He is somewhat of a liability…”L. Ron Hubbard, Advanced Procedures and Axioms. page 74. 2007ed. :“The auditor is causing any preclear he processes to evolve into a higher plane that was hitherto reached on the evolutionary scale…L. Ron Hubbard. Advanced Procedures and Axioms. p. 22. 2007ed. :“The work of the auditor is not related to any past –ology, but to evolution itself.” :"Compared to a Homo sapiens, Homo novis is very high and godlike."L. Ron Hubbard. A History of Man. page 62. 2007ed. Dealing with wogs Hubbard wrote extensively on how about how an unaberrated persons (Homo Novis) should deal with non-scientologists. (NOTE: Scientology uses an emotional “Tone Scale” to rate people. Sympathy, pity, sacrifice, pain, despair, grief, and regret are all below 2.0 on their scale.) :“Perhaps at some distant date only the unaberrated person will be granted civil rights before law. Perhaps the goal will be reached at some future time when only the unaberrated person can attain to and benefit from citizenship. These are desirable goals…”L. Ron Hubbard. Dianetics. page 483. 2007ed. :“Even now the codes of jurisprudence can be reformed…” :“In any event, any person from 2.0 down on the Tone Scale should not have, in any thinking society, any civil rights of any kind. …none below 2.0, chronically or acutely, should be used as a witness or jurors in courts of law…”L. Ron Hubbard. Science of Survival. page 152. 2007ed. :“There are only two answers for the handling of people from 2.0 down on the Tone Scale, neither one of which has anything to do with reasoning with them or listening to their justification of their acts. The first is to raise them on the Tone Scale by unenturbulating some of their theta by any one of the three valid processes. The other is to dispose of them quietly and without sorrow.”L. Ron Hubbard. Science of Survival. page 183. 2007ed. :“The sudden and abrupt deletion of all individuals occupying the lower bands of the Tone Scale from the social order would result in an almost instant rise in the cultural tone and would interrupt the dwindling spiral into which any society may have entered. It is not necessary to produce a world of Clears in order to have a reasonable and worthwhile social order. It is only necessary to delete those individuals who range from 2.0 down, either by processing them enough to get their tone level above the 2.0 line… or simply quarantining them from society. A Venezuelan dictator once decided to stop leprosy. He saw that most lepers in his country were also beggars. By the simple expedient of collecting and destroying all the beggars in Venezuela, and end was put to leprosy in that country.”L. Ron Hubbard. Science of Survival. pages 183-184. 2007ed. Of course, they teach that they should be patient until their numbers are great enough. :“Don’t get spectacular until a few of the boys make it. You don’t want to be lonesome—and you’ll need reinforcements…”L. Ron Hubbard. A History of Man. page 74. 2007ed. :"Let’s not go upsetting governments and putting on a show to “prove” anything to Homo sapiens for a while… Let sleeping Sapiens snore in the bulk for yet awhile. Then meet some place and decide what to do about him and his two penny wars...L. Ron Hubbard. A History of Man. page 74-75. 2007ed. The term "wog" in modern scientology When confronted with less than savoury quotes from Hubbard, scientology representatives sometimes claim these must be understood in the frame of the time in which thy were written. The concept of the master race Homo novis and the lowly "wogs" are however frequently found in modern use by the CoS, as is evident in all of the above quotes being from 2007 editions of Hubbards books, and in the frequent use of such quotes in recent publications and internal documents. An April 2010 letter from Church of Scientology American Saint Hill Organization describe the staff as belonging to the 0,2 % most intelligent people on the planet, and quotes Hubbard: :"We are very few in number compared to two-and-a-half billion wogs. We can easily make it technically the world around IF we are a high-precision team in a superiorly organized organization"Letter to staff, from Office of the Captain, Church of Scientology, American Saint Hill Organization, 21st of April 2010. Original scan See also * Scientology and racism Notes Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki